Jynx The Ultimate
by Eun-Ae-Hidemari
Summary: Im not going to bore you with a description ha ha if you love Piccolo then this is this the story for you! OC/ Piccolo fanfic R AND R Ladies
1. OC Character Introduction

Character profiles and explanations-

You;;

Name: Jynx (She was named this because when I was 11 years old I wrote my first fanfiction with no specific love interest but it was in Dragon Ball Z. It was called "Jynx the Ultimate" and it was on Quizilla before Quizilla sucked. I had 53 chapters then one day I deleted them all because I was getting complaints that I had updated slowly which I didn't think updating once a week to 2 weeks was that slow compared to some. I let my hormones get in a knot and I didn't even have the chapters saved to my computer. I'm 17 years old now and I still regret that. However I will update often.)

Your appearance—You're 5'2" (relatively short) and you are skinny (I know it sounds very mary-sue but please bear with me). You have brown hair [it's wavy] that (by the time you're 17 years old which is where the story will begin) reaches your mid waist. Light brown eyes, and a fair to almost pale complexion. Honestly you'll find out more during her/your character development throughout the story.

Your sisters;;

Name: Sori.

Age (by the time you're 17) she's 14 years old.

5'0" and light on her feet. She's got a sassy attitude and she's tan unlike you. She tends to do bad things, most involve getting money in devious ways. Wavy hair, and knows what she wants. Feels less guilty then Toni and defiantly influences her. She has to say what's on Toni's mind sometimes because Toni won't do it for herself. Sori is considered to be very outgoing but when it come to boys she just can't have one. She's a leader type.

Name: Toni. Age (by the time you're 17) she's 13 years old. 4'10" and isn't quick to react. Very calm but very smart, and she's tan like Sori. She likes to do what Sori does because she either believes that's what you want form her, or she has nothing better to do. She has the utmost faith in you, and feels like she's the big sister when it comes to Sori. Toni doesn't speak much because she believes in a different more peaceful outlook whereas instead of talking, you should be looking. When Toni knows she's done something wrong she doesn't forget about it even after she's been forgiven. She's a follower.

Your parents:

Mother: Name: Akiko. As for her character you'll see in the story. She doesn't play too big of a role til later on when….Ohh wait I can't tell you!

Father: Your real father will be revealed soon enough.

Step Father: his name isn't really important. (to be quite frank)

This story is told in third person (i.e. you, they, them, etc.)

As for changes I've made-

Goku doesn't stay dead like he is when Goten is around 8 ish years old and Goku is 16.(Bulma NEVER made the joke that all the bad guys are after Goku THUS Goku stays and the family is together!). Yup and I decided to push off the beginning of the Majin Buu saga for a little while. To be honest I'm more worried about the story, its plot, and the romance then I am about Buu coming -_-

A little warning that sometimes your character gets flirted with, but it is an OC+Piccolo story for the most part.

Let's continue on to the first chapter shall we?

BUT FIRST-I'd like to say thank you for reading the characters short bio's and the changes I made to the series itself =]

ENJOY!


	2. Ch1 Your background

It seemed like so long ago.

You, your mother, and sisters. Even that step father of yours. Once you were happy with them, but things change. For a reason? Maybe, but for now you'll settle for revenge.

We'll start off with how close you are with your sisters. As far as how close you are with your mom, it cannot even compare to the closeness you have with your sisters.

You and your mom have always been very close. You two are closer then you are with your dad, but that's ok because you still love your dad. One day when you had turned 11 years old you had gone into your mothers room looking for her so you could tell her about your day (she loves hearing about what you did that day because it brings you two closer and she feels like she's really part of your life.) As you were looking for your mom your foot accidentally hit something. "Oww! What was that!" You looked under your mom's bed to see a wooden box. It had the words "Our's" written on the top. You went to open it feeling guilty for going through your mom's personal belongings, but you were just so curious. "Maybe just a peak…" You looked inside and found a pile of letters. All them were addressed to weird places you had never even heard of, and returned to sender. You opened one to find a picture of you at age 2 taking your first steps. The letter behind it read "This is our Daughter. Her name is Jynx. She is our's and I want you to be a part of her life." You dropped the letter in shock. Thinking it must have been some kind of joke you picked up another one. Inside was a picture of you in the incubator still and the letter said "Our daughter has been born. Won't you come visit her? I forgive you already so please…come see her. Just once." You were so confused, and hurt. "Jynx! Ohh there you are Jynx I heard you calling for me….ohh no." Your mother saw you with the pictures and letters. "Mom….what is all of this! What have you been hiding form me!" You cried out looking angry and upset. "Jynx...Come and sit down. I have a lot to explain." You sat down next to your mother. She explained that she had once met a man who was handsome, and brave. She lead him on and then she was raped. You were so shocked and sympathetic towards her. Then you asked, "When were you planning on telling me this? Why did you keep it a secret from me?" Your mother looked at you. "I was going to tell you when you were 16….I thought if I had told you so soon you would feel resentful towards Nagihiko (your step father) and myself. It was selfish, and I am so sorry." Your mother cried and asked for your forgiveness. "Mom, I already forgive you. As for Nagihiko…He's still my father. Even if it's not by blood. He took me in and made me his daughter. That's something even my blood father hasn't done." She looked at you a little happy. "So what else is there to my real father by the way…? Just curious." Your mother looked away. "For now I will give you this." Your mother handed you her diary. She explained that she had been writing in it since 2 weeks before you were conceived. She got it for her birthday so she thought she'd write down her daily life in it. "You can read it anytime you'd like…you're a mature girl. You can handle the truth." Your mom said. "Mom…I don't feel like now's the time, but I will keep it with me all the time to keep it safe, and open it when I feel ready to." You both hugged and decided not to tell your sisters about this.

-A year later when you were 12 years old-

"Come on you two we'll be late for dinner if you guys don't hurry up!" You yelled out to your two sisters Toni, and Sori. Well half sisters, but they don't know that. They weren't the same age, but they were close enough that they were one grade apart. That means that every day after elementary school lets out they stay in A.S.P [after school program] while you are still in middle school for another 2 hours. "I know you guys just love school, but mom said if we're late again we'll have to eat leftovers!" Toni and Sori looked at each other with disgusted faces, and ran towards you backpacks in hand. "Sorry sis it's just that we've been palm reading and well…" Sori drifted off not completing her sentence leaving you with a puzzled expression til you realized what was going on. Toni flinched prepared for your outburst. "YOU GUYS WERE MAKING KIDS PAY MONEY WEREN'T YOU!" Sori looked upset, but then looked at you with guilty eyes and said "But Jynx you know that dad's been having problems and….it's not like we're charging big. Just a dollar per reading." You looked at her half sympathetic, half upset. "You guys know better. Remember last time you did this? Toni almost got suspended. Do you want that to happen to you too Sori? I can't come save you guy's again if you do that!" They couldn't help but lag behind a little feeling like they had disappointed you. "You two…Dad doesn't need help OK? I promise you everything will be fine….He'll have a new job soon then everything will be A OK-No stress or anything!" They looked a bit more cheerful. "Yeah and then we'll go to the beach!" You merrily said care free. They both smiled and cheered at the idea, and ran ahead of you. "Hey! Wait a second I'm not done with you two." You looked serious, but then looked happy again and said "How much did you two make today?" Toni took 5 dollars out of her pocket. "Why don't we go…spend it on some candy?" You said hand in pockets looking around like someone might hear you. Sori yelled "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!" Toni smiled gently at her. 20 minutes later~With candy in hand you guys head home. "You guys had better not do things to get money at school again, got it?" they nodded. "We promise!" You looked at your watch, "OHH MY GAWD GUYS WE'RE SO LATE!" You had grabbed them and you all ran the rest of the way home. "Ok guys here's the alibi, Toni got sick and we had to stop and a restroom, THEN…" You all looked up to see that your little home was on fire. "MOM! DAD!" The firemen were already there and the fire was put out within 15 minutes. All during the time your eyes were filled with tears while your sisters bawled. You three tried to get past the firemen to get to your parents who were still inside (as one of the firemen said). It felt like those 15 minutes lasted an eternity. Everything went in slow motion and then suddenly went black. "SISSY!" was the last thing you heard. –The next morning- You woke up in a hospital bed, and looked around to see Toni. "Toni tell me why I'm here!" Toni just looked at you and cried silently. Sori came in a moment later looking like she had spent the better part of her time crying as well. "Sori hunny tell me why I'm in a hospital? Wheres mom and dad? Whats going on?" Sori looked at you with teared up eyes. "Jynx you passed out from the smoke fumes…mom and dad….are dead. Our house is gone." She broke down after that and so did Toni on your lap. "Where will we go? We have no other family members…."

As time went on your parents had no real funeral except two tombstones you and your sisters put in place of where your burnt home was. The police asked if you had a place to go, and you lied and said you did. "Jynx we have no place to go why'd you say that!" asked Sori. "Because….if we say we have nowhere to go they'll separate us….into foster home and then we'll never get to see each other again…I couldn't bear loosing anyone else." You replied. They understood. You three ran away as far as you could so that the police wouldn't find you, all the way to West city.


	3. Ch2 Fateful Meeting

-Time skip 3 years to when you're 15 and your sisters are 11 and 12-

You and your sister have managed to live somewhat normal lives. You live in an abandoned warehouse about 20 minutes from your high school and 30 minutes from the middle school. Life isn't so bad though you have a job as a waitress you make decent tips. Everything is decent, and you get by on food for the most part.

You still have your mothers diary which is precious to you. You got home around 5 pm to change for work. "GUYS! I'm home! Where are you?" You went looking around (not many places to look) "hmm….I guess they're out. They should have at least left me a note." You changed into your work uniform and left. 5 hours past and your shift ended (Hard work, huh?) on your way home you heard some people talking ahead and decided to pull your hoodie you brought with you up just in case they might be men. (After all it IS 10pm and West City can be dangerous) You passed by only glancing at the people who were talking and noticed that in this bunch of rough looking guys was your sisters! You immediately went over and grabbed their shoulder.

"You two are coming home RIGHT NOW. You have a lot of explaining to do."

You started to pull them away.

"Listen lady I don't know if these two are related to you but you can't just take them away from the Ruby Rust gang without us finishing our deal."

Said what looked to be their leader. He had a menacing look to in his eyes, greasy hair, and he was strong from what you could see considering you were in an ally and the only light came from the street lights.

"A deal?" you looked at both of them. "What kind of deal are you talking about? What kind of DEAL could you POSSIBLY be making with two little girls this late at night? HUH?"

You asked each question getting close and closer to him, hands on your hips.

"We aren't little girls…"

Sori said quietly. You turned around a gave her the 'you had better not say another word' face.

"Listen sweety it's not really your business to poke your nose into the affairs of others."

He looked seriously at you then to your sisters behind you.

"You two better figure out what we discussed here tonight or I'm afraid you're gonna be in bigger trouble then your mommy here can get you out of."

You gave him a face, and walked your sisters home in silence.

"WHAT THE HELL? Huh? Do you guys think you're COOL going out this late? Do you think that it makes you so MATURE?"

They looked down. Toni, who never spoke much before opened he mouth to say

"We're sorry Jynx. We weren't doing anything bad….He doesn't know what he was talking about."

You were shocked at the fact that Toni even spoke so you let what happened slide since Toni, who has never lied before, just told you what you believe to be the truth. You lectured them thoroughly and sent them to bed. Days went by and Toni and Sori could come home at odd times (8pm, 9pm, or 10pm) . Your everyday run of the mill "talk about what happened to them that day" then go to work schedule was being thrown off, and for some reason money was going missing. After a while you got fed up with not knowing and you hated to question Toni's word, but you HAD to know. You took the day off and decided to have a talk with them one day when they came home to drop off their bags. You were hiding to scare them, but then you saw them pick up your wallet.

"I hate doing this to sissy….I love her and you so much. You're my sisters….but we'll repay you double time just as soon as we can!"

You knew she was talking to Toni. Toni nodded and they ran out.

"Why those little….I cannot believe them!"

You chased after them only to find them in broad day light with that gang the Ruby Rust something or others.

"You two got our money?" The leader said.

"Yeah Spinner….but we're short…" Sori handed him the money and looked away.

"Short you say…..Well short ain't gonna cut it. You damaged our bikes little girls and you owe us 1,000$ in damages." He said looking down on Sori and Toni who looked un comfortable. Sori's expression changed to that of aggravation and she said

"Why do you need the full payment back, huh? You know you're just going to gamble it away and you keep winning too! You've already won almost 2000$!" she yelled to him.

"Quiet bitch!" he kicked Sori hard in the chest. "Don't you dare kick my sister!" you came running out and punched Spinner in the face.

"You two…You have been stealing money from me to give to these….these grease monkeys!" you yelled at them. "Listen here sweet cheeks-" "No YOU listen here GREASE BALL!"

You flipped Spinner this time. *Wow I didn't know I was so strong*

"My sisters aren't paying you another dime GOT IT? They're little girls who need to be studying and you've got them out at all times of the day bringing you money!" you said.

One of his lackeys said "Haha I've seen you before-You're that waitress girl. No way you've made the amount of money that they've given us! Not on tips alone!"

You looked to them waiting for an explanation. "Well….you said not to get money at school so we've been…..pick pocketing a little…" Sori said while fidgeting.

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Your sisters who you've given up so much to be with, who you struggled to get a job for, who you've always tried to be there for are stealing and getting used. By this point you are feeling pretty conflicted. People started to gather to watch what was going on. Some even cheered on for a fight after seeing you flip Spinner. (I did say you guys were in broad day light meaning you guys are out in a public place during the day) Spinner, who had been dusting himself off after you flipped him into the dirt, was feeling prideful and was pretty mad. You turned to him just in time to see him running to sucker punch you. Sori screamed, and you closed your eyes bracing for impact.

After a few seconds of waiting you opened your eyes to see a tall green man with broad shoulders grab Spinner's fist in his own.

"You're a pretty prideful fighter aren't you?" He sounded dangerous, but calm. His words cut through the tension like a sword and in an instant he threw Spinner's fist to the side and walked away. You felt like you owed a thank you to that green man with the white cape and purple clothes for if he hadn't stopped Spinner there would have been a lot of trouble. Trouble that involved police who have your records, and who have been fairly warned that you and your sisters are run aways.

"You two still owe me that money and you had better keep paying or else…"

He gathered what little composer he had left, and then he and his gang left along with all the gathered people. You turned to Sori and Toni whom you've never seen look so guilty til now. You went to them and instead of scolding them you grabbed them into a tight hug.

"You two know that I'm not proud of what you've done, but I know that you guys were just trying not to get me involved." You pulled away and put your hands on their heads.

"I could have helped. I could have worked out a deal with him." (Since things like damage to an automobile could go down on your police record if you don't watch it). They cried and hugged you.

"We're so sorry….I made Toni lie to you, and I stole, and I was just so confused and didn't want you to have to be stressed after working all day." You smiled and although you knew you'd have to punish them you still wanted them to calm down first. You all got home and they explained everything.

About how they were playing tag and accidentally bumped all of their motor bikes over scratching the paint and even denting them. You lectured them sweetly and grounded them for 2 weeks to come straight home, no playing with friends no anything til after the 2 weeks were over.

They cried again and said that they'd never give another dime to Spinner. That if he comes after them they'll run to a safe place and hide. You sent them to bed, and you decided that today was just too much so you decided it'd be good to get some sleep too. After laying down for awhile you heard a sound. "Hmm….must be rats." You dis regarded it and went back to sleep.


	4. Ch3 We Begin an End

-Time skip 2 years to where we will truly begin and you are 17 years old [one year older then Son Gohan] sisters are now 13 and 14 years old-

A couple years passed and everything was going great. Sori was able to get a job cleaning cars while Toni was still too young. You guys were able to move into a small apartment even! Yay no more showers from the hose! SO far they'd managed to stay out of trouble and all seemed to be going great, but that wasn't the only thing on your mind. That green man from 2 years ago….his image burned in your mind.

You couldn't get him out of your head! You just wanted to thank him, but you never really saw him again…you were thinking about all of this while doing homework (I know, thinking about green men and your sisters while doing homework. So farfetched, right?) "You know how we told you we'd get you that money back?" Sori said looking at you wide eyed while she accidentally crinkled your homework under her hand.. "Yeah…the whole 700$ you owe me….You know guys you don't REALLY owe me anything. We talked and I'm fine. You guys were just kids and didn't know better."

"Yeah yeah yeah we know ha ha but still-" Sori and Toni pulled out an envelope. You opened it to find 1400$! TWICE what they took from you! "You guys! Aww….you know with all of this we can get lots of food!" they laughed at your response. "Geez you must have been saving for a long time!" They both nodded. Seriously did I mention how great life is going? You even had a savings for college so now you know you can finish school AND feed you three for at least 6 months!

"You guys….after all these years of suffering from the loss of our beloved mother and father….then our escape from the police. My enrolling you into school and going through that terrible Ruby Rust Gang situation, and somehow something still felt a little….off. That night you heard a sound come from outside. "Huh! Who's there!"

you said half awake to no one in particular. "Hmm….rats…" this time you heard a gun shot. You quickly got up panicked and grabbed the bat you left next to your door. "Sori? Toni?" you went into their room to find their window open. "Ohh my god THE FIRE ESCAPE!" You ran over to the window and looked out. You couldn't believe what you saw-your sisters were shot. Laying there drenched in blood under the luminous street lights. You saw Spinner, gun in hand, walking away.

You quickly climbed down and grabbed them one at a time checking their pulses. Toni was gone. Sori still had a little life left. You couldn't tell what she looked like exactly since you were crying so hard you couldn't even see straight, but you knew that she was about to say something. "Ohh my god….ohh my god….why….why!" You cried loudly. Sori looked up at you "Jynx...the money we got you…..it was stolen." Sori spoke softly. "What? You stole money….you stole that money…." you started to whimper, 'from Spinner didn't you?"

Sori nodded and said "I just wanted you to be able to go to college…to live a great life without being held down by Toni or I. We love you and wanted your happiness. Maybe we can be happy all together in heaven someday…." she drifted off. "Sori…." You shook her "Sori…..SORI!"

It was all over. The next day you got a friend from school to help you bring Toni's body along with Sori's to the place where your parent's tombstones were. "Is this the place?" you nodded to him. He wasn't too close.

You didn't really have close friends since you worked all the time, but he was trustworthy. All you really had and needed were your sisters….and now they're gone. You buried both of them and prayed for them, and made them little crosses to represent their burial place. Your friend placed his hand on your shoulder and said "Everything happens for a reason Jynx."

You silently rode the train back to West City. Your friend said good bye and left you to sulk.

You went back to the apartment where you spent the day remembering times with them, and how you will never spend that 1400$.

That it was the only material things they really gave you even if it was stolen. Then you realized that it was this stolen 1400$ that got your sisters murdered. You put it in your mothers diary as a reminder of your mistake of not being more alert to what was happening in your beloved little sisters lives.

Time passed and you had gone 4 days without sleep and had only had water and maybe some bread. "It's time…." You knew that after you lost your mom and dad that life was going to be hard, but you had your sisters so everything would be fine. Now they're gone, and it's all your fault.

You never kept a close enough eye on them, and then they got shot. You can't even take it to the police….there's nothing left for you here.

You grabbed your mothers diary with the money in it, put on your flip flops and headed out the door.


	5. Ch4 Take a deep breath

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE DRAGON BALL SERIES, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Though I do own my own OC's.**

Thank you aloysia piton for your review! This is the chapter where Piccolo comes in and this chapter is dedicated to you =]

~(mixing it up on you) New P.O.V~

On a far away island in the house of Kame was Goku, Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chiotzu. "You know you guys come here to get away from everything…or maybe you're just here to train without ChiChi giving you ear?" Roshi asked Goku. "ha ha well you know she's been training Goten and everything and she doesn't want him to start learning anything other than martial arts for at least another year so I figured why not come here!" he said smiling. Roshi stared him down. "Alright you got me; I came here for the same reason as everyone else." Goku said with a little sweat drop and his hand on the back of his neck. "And you all are here because…?" Roshi looked to the others. "Well we decided to meet up here before going to train a little. You know the next world's martial arts tournament starts soon."

Krillin answered. Roshi nodded and said "Well if you guys are going to use my house as a meeting spot for every time you're going to go out training you have to do me a favor." He said looking suspicious. They looked at him waiting for him to say something scandalous when Piccolo arrived. With arms crossed he entered the house known as Kame. "Well now that Piccolo's made his debut I can ask. I need you guys to go get some stuff for me." They looked at Roshi questionably for a moment. "Grocery shopping. I need food and I don't want to go out. You all take this list and this money and go buy me what is ON THAT LIST."

The Z fighters sighed excluding Tien and Piccolo. "Do we have to?" Yamcha asked sounding like a whiney child. "Yes! If you do I'll teach you guys a new super powerful technique when you get back!" he smiled and said with arms out to put the emphasis on amazing. Goku got the list, and Tien was in charge of the money. "Why do we ALL have to go?" asked Piccolo looking angry that he'll have to make an appearance in public. "BECAUSE if you do I'll teach you that NEW move. You don't want to be left out of the fun do you ol' Piccolo?" Roshi said smiling. Piccolo growled a little and continued out the door with everyone else.

"We'll fly to West City and when we get to the bridge we'll walk that way we don't get spotted." Goku said to everyone. They nodded in agreement and went off. "You know Goku if we're going to be walking with Piccolo we might as well fly I mean we'll already be sticking out!" Yamcha said while they flew at a decent pace. Piccolo looked to Yamcha with a glare while Yamcha just laughed and said "Kidding! Just kidding! Don't get your white cape in a knot!" Yamcha said in response to the glare Piccolo shot him. They got to the bridge and stopped to see what was on the list. "Now let's see here-" Goku opened the list. "Master Roshi wants bread, and head light fluid first off."

Goku looked confused, while everyone else excluding Piccolo couldn't help but feel duped. "Goku….There's no such thing as headlight fluid…" Krillin said. Goku responded with a "It has to be! Master Roshi wouldn't have put this on here for no good reason!" as they began to argue everyone else gathered to the side. "I don't think you could ever make Goku understand things like this." Chiotzu said to Tien while Tien nodded. All of the sudden people were rushing by them in a frantic hurry.

"LOOK! THERES A GIRL ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE BRIDGE!" a man yelled. Suddenly the Z fighters got quiet and ran to where everyone was going. Tons of people were looking at this one girl wearing a tank top and shorts. She was holding something in her arms. "DON'T DO IT!" people were yelling to her. "What's wrong with her! Does she WANT to die!" Krillin yelled. Little did they know that was you up there, but they haven't met you yet. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall back to a 100 feet drop into the ocean. Everyone gasped, but luckily Piccolo was quick and got you in his arms bridal style.

You must have been so shocked from the impact and your emotions that you had a slight panic attack and fainted. Everyone looked relieved and Piccolo brought you over to everyone. "Quick thinking Piccolo, she could have been a goner if you hadn't saved her." said Goku. Piccolo looked down at you with a stoic expression on his face and a sympathetic look in his eyes. "What are we going to do with her?" Piccolo asked the others. "Well it's been made obvious that Master Roshi isn't going to teach us some new move so why don't we bring her to Bulma's house since she lives close to here?" Krillin said.

"But Krillin I'm sure we could find some headlight fluid! If we just look…." Everyone looked at Goku and Krillin just sighed. "Well you guys are right….we do need to find a place for her to stay til she wakes up." Goku turned from clueless to serious. The people who had been watching you frantically came over and thanked Piccolo for his quick thinking and got pats on the back. The group examined Piccolo as he receiving so many compliments and plenty of praise.

His face looks stoic and his eyes were closed, but Goku knew that Piccolo was enjoying being praised for once instead of the usual 'LOOK! AN ALIEN!' comments people would make when he'd come to West City. It's like no one even noticed he was green, or the he flew. It was all about him saving a life, and in the end that's really what matters. (Though Piccolo has saved these people's lives on countless occasions this is the first time he did it in a public place.) It took a few minutes, but the crowd cleared and Piccolo was no longer surrounded. "Wow Piccolo don't you feel like a hero!" Krillin said in a cheerful tone.

"I….hmm….We should take her to Bulma's now." Piccolo went back into his usual stoic stance while you were still in his arms resting. (After all you hadn't had sleep for 4 days, remember?)

~Back to your P.O.V~

The last thing you could remember was closing your eyes after freaking out. Why'd you freak out? Ohh yeah you were saved by a green man…green man…The same green man who saved you those years ago! You felt yourself slip into a deep sleep. "Ugghhh….where am I?" you asked to no one in particular, but the darkness. You felt yourself walking, but you couldn't se yourself it was so dark.

"Who's there?" you had heard a sound. Suddenly a great dragon appeared before you. You were so shocked by it's great size. "What is your name great dragon?" you asked. "I am Porunga." It answered. "Porunga…why have you come into my realm?" you asked looking at Porunga with a more stern face. "I am here for no other purpose then to what you called me here for." You looked surprised. "How…did I call you? I didn't even know your name?" Porunga looked at you until you locked eyes. "You asked for a resolve. Correct? You wanted to end your life in an attempt to pay for the grievances cause in your life." Porunga stated. You looked down at the thought of your suicide.

"Am I dead Porunga?" Porunga asked, "Do you want to be? Do you really want to die without having tried life? There is life past your loved ones. They will always be there, but if you were to end it all now the only payment received will be one of self pity." After Porunga said that he disappeared. You reached out for him, but to no avail. You were left in the darkness again. Alone.

~Outside P.O.V~

"So tell me again…you guys say you saw her on the bridge and she jumped and Piccolo…PICCOLO saved her?" Bulma said to the Z fighters who were now seated in the living room while you were sound asleep in the guest bedroom. "Yes Bulma it's not toally un believable. Piccolo does have a heart you know." Krillin said. Bulma looked un convinced, but shrugged it off. Vegeta came out of his training room and into the living room.

"What are you all doing here?" Vegeta asked not looking too pleased. "Piccolo saved a girl from committing suicide and brought her here." Bulma explained. Vegeta looked at Piccolo and smirked a little. "Out saving damsels in distress I see. Very out of character for you Namekian." Vegeta said still smirking and grabbing something to drink out of the fridge (living room next to the kitchen).

Piccolo scowled, "Why don't you go back to punching and kicking the wall Saiyan." Piccolo said (We all know Piccolo had nothing in particular against saiyans but I always wanted to imagine Piccolo burning someone so there lol).

Everyone got quiet while Vegeta and Piccolo had a stare down. All of the sudden noises where heard coming from the room you were in. Everyone looked towards the door. "Someone should go see what's up." Yamcha said. "She could be waking up. After all it's been a couple of hours since she passed out." Bulma said while steeping between Piccolo and Vegeta.

Everyone looked at one another trying to decide who should go into the room where you lay asleep. Bulma finally sighed from aggravation and grabbed Piccolo, and Goku who happened to be closest to her. "Let's go see what's up." She said.

They opened the door to see you laying there looking worried (even though you're asleep you have a worried expression) you were panting and sweating. "She's having a nightmare." Bulma said. "That's all. We just have to give her some time." Goku looked at Bulma "How come we had to come with you?" Bulma looked aggravated once more as she said "BECAUSE what if there had been a robber sneaking in, huh? Or if she was a loon and was going to kill me with a bat when I walked in!" You said gently "Porunga…" both Goku, and Piccolo hear. "Did she just say…Porunga?" Goku asked Piccolo. He nodded.

~Your P.O.V~

Sorry but the rest will come in the next chapter! Btw this is a side note—Your mothers diary and the money from your sisters is on a desk next to the bed you're sleeping on in case you were wondering.

Review please 3


	6. Ch5 Capsule Corp?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF THE DRAGON BALL SERIES, NOR THE CHARACTERS!**

**Though I do own my own OC's.**

Thank you everyone who favorite me-my story-and for reviewing! I appreciate it more then you can imagine! Keep being my muse everyone!

~Your P.O.V~

You couldn't help but wonder why such a great dragon appeared in your mind. "Porunga!" you yelled out hoping that Porunga would show itself once more to you. "Please help me!" you felt the dark world you were in shake around you. A moment later you opened your eyes only to be met with blue ones.

"You were having a nightmare. Are you ok? " The blue haired woman being friendly towards you asked. You could barely catch what she said seeing as you had just awoken form a strange dream. You opened your eyes more to see the blue haired woman, a black haired man, and…"YOU! I know you! You saved me 2 years ago from this gang!" you said to the green man with your finger pointing at him. "Yes I did." he spoke. "I never got to say thank you….thank you so much for saving me back then." You said 'I can die without that regret now…' you thought. "What do you mean back then? He just saved your butt now! Do you even realize what you could have done to yourself!" the blue haired women yelled at you. You remembered the pain you felt, and everything you had intended to do.

"Who stopped me?" You asked with an emotionless expression, face towards your lap. "That would be me. Again." said the tall green man. You looked at him with an odd expression. "Why?" you asked 'Why didn't he let me get hit? Or die? Why?' you thought. "Anybody would have done it. You shouldn't have been up there you know. Your friends, family, they all would have been sad if you had gone through with it. Did you ever stop to consider that?" Goku said looking to you with a serious face. "I don't have friends, or a family." His expression along with Bulma's softened and they looked worried while Piccolo looked a little surprised.

"When I saved you two years ago you had family. I saw them. You were protecting them." Piccolo stated. "That was 2 years ago. A lot has happened since then….they're d-d-dea-….gone now. They're gone from me forever. Even then my parents had been long since gone." You said looking out the window trying to hide how hurt you were feeling. Piccolo noticed a hint of pain in your words, even though he knew you were trying to put up a stone cold front. He knows because he can be the same way. "Well…." Bulma was about to try and say something to make you feel better when Piccolo interrupted her.

"Your family wouldn't want to see you do this to yourself. Even on their account. Instead of giving up and trying to come to some terms with yourself you should keep moving. You should-" Piccolo was cut off by Goku. "-live for them." he said finishing Piccolo's sentence. You were still looking out the window when you let a few silent tears roll down your face. 'I thought I didn't have any more tears….' You thought . "You…have no idea what I've done. It's….hopeless." You stopped crying. You looked at them.

"What now? What am I supposed to do now?" your eyes still red. "You'll figure that out for yourself. You live how you want to live, but you can't give up." Piccolo said looking you in the eyes. You froze for a moment letting the words sink in. He then proceeded to leave the room, but stopped to turn and ask you, "What's your name?"

"My name….is Jynx." You replied.

He smirked at you and continued to leave the room. Bulma cocked her eyebrow at what had just taken place, and shook it off. "So where are you staying Jynx?" She asked. "I don't have a place to go." You looked solemn as you replied.

"Well I can't let a pretty girl sleep on the streets. You could get raped in a city like this….you could stay here. Yeah! We have plenty of room! It'd be fun having another girl around. It stinks of men around here though." She laughed waving a hand in front of her face. "Hey I don't stink! Do I?" Goku asked. You and Bulma laughed. Laughing….you hadn't done that in awhile.

"Ohh where are my manners! My name's Bulma. Don't try and do the 'Ms.' thing either it makes me feel old." She smiled with her hands on her hips. "And I'm Goku!" Goku said pointing his thumb at himself smiling a big toothy grin. 'Why are they….doing this for me….they don't know me….' you thought. "Well Jynx if you're done feeling bad, and you're ready to take the first steps into something new we have some friends you could meet. They'll really like you if you let them, and it's better than not having anyone, right?" Bulma said touching your shoulder in a motherly fashion. "Right. You're right."

You looked at her smiling. You still felt hollow, but you couldn't show it. Not when you were given a place to stay to where you wouldn't be alone. Not when you've been given an opportunity to make a change in your life. "Bulma, may I ask, where am I?" you asked. "Ohh hun, you're at Capsule Corp.!" She said with her arms out. You looked shocked. "You mean…THE Capsule Corp.?" you said wide eyed.

"The very one!" she said still looking proud. 'I…I'm going to be living in one of the biggest most esteemed estates in West City….I don't deserve this life….when my sisters they DID deserve this….wait I can't keep mopping. Gotta stay positive!'. You got up out of the bed feeling a sense of dizziness. "You going to be ok?" Goku asked smiling while he helped you get steady. You nodded as you straightened yourself out again. "Well then, let's go. You need friends in a city like this Jynx, trust me." Bulma said leading you out of the guest bedroom that has now become your official bedroom.

I'm sorry for cutting this chapter so short everyone but I promise to make the next one super long! I have to re read through everything to make sure I haven't lost anyone at any part, and to make sure I know how I want the next chapter to be.

**Side note-**

You have yet to get Piccolo's name.

Your mothers Diary is still on the table and you're leaving it in the room while you go to meet these new friends is supposed to represent your trying to move on (it may feel really soon from how I've told the story, but after meeting Porunga and getting to hear what Piccolo had to say you are starting to want to try. To try for yourself, and for the ones you've loved and lost.)

Someone brought up a valid point which was Piccolo is being a little OOC for the first few times we see him. It's simply because I wanted his personality to form more based around the emotions of the story and to develop WITH the story (as opposed to just putting him in there and having him be 'Piccolo' right off the bat.) I needed an opening for his development and his first few appearances remedied that. Don't worry he'll be Piccolo again in no time (if you haven't noticed yay! Lol)

I know the story is dragging on, I'll pick up the pace next chapter-Promise!

R AND R PLEASE :3


End file.
